In recent years, mobile devices have become ubiquitous to daily life for quickly accessing Internet based media. For example, it is becoming increasingly rare to come across someone not using a mobile device to access media on demand. Recently, such devices have become capable of utilizing applications not designed solely for browsing the Internet to access Internet based media.